Motoko's First Kiss: A What If Story
by Mikishami
Summary: What if Motoko's first kiss wasn't with the robot Mr. Cherry? Full Summary inside. Oneshot.


***Update: I tried to edit this thing and make it better. Hopefully, it is.**

**Woot. Miki here! :3 Yes… I know I shouldn't be writing another fic since I still haven't finished the other one (*cough* A Plan Gone Horribly Wrong *cough*), but y'know when you get ideas like these you just gotta write it down in order to not forget it! And hey, looks like my cousin Rant will be helping me write this, too…**

**Disclaimer: Love Hina, I own not.**

**Characters can be OOC. And story just might suck… Oh, by the way, Su talks with bad grammar since she isn't that familiar with Japanese. Just wanted to point that out since **_**Rant**_** here - *gives Rant a mean glare* - keeps saying that I had to "use spell check or whatever because it's supposed to be 'have', not 'has' (he's referring to what Su says in the first paragraph)!"**

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary: A 'what if?' fic. What if Motoko's first kiss hadn't been with a robot Mr. Cherry, but with another attachable version of Mr. Cherry? Based on Love Hina episode… err… 15? 17? 13? Bah, to heck with specific episodes! It's based on the episode where Su makes a kissing contraptiondevice and names it Mr. Cherry! But here, Mr. Cherry is a small device which you can attach to humans. *wink wink*_

* * *

><p><strong>Rant: Hn… so I'm writing another story with you?<strong>

**Miki: No. I just wanted to include you. Besides, the only other story that you co-authored with me was with my first story.**

**Rant: 'The Teen Titan's Campout'?**

**Miki: Yeh. I was also looking for someone to beat up and order around.**

**Rant: YOU AIN'T NO PIMP!**

**Miki: Sez who? *pulls out pimp hat and whip* BWAHAHAHAHA! Now go and pole dance with Naru!**

**Rant: EEW, NO WAY!**

**Miki: Do it, or else I'll make Kitsune rape you!**

**Rant: EEP! *runs away to find Naru***

* * *

><p>"<em>Minna<em>!" Su bounded into the room. "I has just finished my latest invention! I call it: Mr. Cherry!" she said, holding a small, metal bug-looking thing. She looked very proud; after all, she spent a lot of time working on this project in her room for a whole week, only coming out long enough to eat and take a bath.

"What does that do, Su?" Shinobu asked.

"It's a practice kissing device!" Su replied and grinned toothily. "It kisses whoever is in range closest to them!"

Kitsune went closer to inspect it. "We kiss that thing?" she asked, prodding 'Mr. Cherry' with her finger. She frowned critically.

"No…" Su said slowly, as if talking or explaining things to a child. "We have to attach it to someone else! Then you can kiss the person to whom Mr. Cherry is attached to! It's for practicing kissing."

"Ooh. Put it on Keitaro then!" Kitsune suggested. _And then force Naru to go near him, _she added mentally then smirked. _I think I'm a genius!_

"Okies!"

Su began to chase Keitaro around the room, 'Mr. Cherry' in her left hand and a Type 94 Nambu on the other. It looked like a normal gun, but the symbol on it _(the three eyes)_ said so otherwise. "Come on, Keitaro!" she yelled while aiming at him with the gun. "You no fun!"

"AAAAHHH! NOOO! NOT ME!"

Keitaro ran as fast as he could while trying to dodge the bullets _(Are they bullets!? They look like slime balls!) _Su was shooting at him. If he had accidentally kissed any of the girls, he was sure he'd get a beating.

And, if you knew Naru and Motoko, who'd want a beating from them?

* * *

><p>Motoko's vein throbbed. A lot of commotion was going on in another room, and she was meditating. Yes, she'd try to ignore it, but she just couldn't concentrate. Finally deciding that enough was enough, she got up and went to find out what all the commotion was about. She peeked into the room, knitting her brows irritably.<p>

"Could all of you _please_ keep it down?" she asked, annoyed.

The others all turned to her and stopped what they were doing _(shouting, chasing the poor kanrinrin, etc…)_, including Mr. Cherry _(a.k.a. Keitaro)_, who was at the door. He was a mere five inches away from Motoko.

Kitsune's mouth was open.

Shinobu cried out, "Careful Motoko!"

"Huh?"

As soon as Keitaro spotted Motoko, he immediately moved closer to her, trying to kiss her.

"Wha-! Urashima, what are you- _MMMMPH_!" She was silenced as Keitaro covered her lips with his.

Motoko's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't move; she felt like she was paralyzed. The others froze. Even Naru was too surprised to do anything.

Keitaro, or Mr. Cherry, then decided to take it to the next level. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Motoko blushed at the sudden movement and gasped softly. Keitaro took this chance and let his tongue enter her mouth. The resident swordswoman felt that her knees were about to give way.

"AUUUUUUUU!" Shinobu started to cry.

_I have to admit, Keitaro is a good kisser…_ Motoko thought to herself. Her eyes were about to close until realization dawned on her. _The pervert is kissing me!_Her eyes widened again. She quickly pushed Keitaro away, grabbed her katana, and yelled, "HIKEN! ZANGAKEN!"

"EEEEP!" the _kanrinrin_ yelled as the Mr. Cherry device fell off and travelled to Mars with him.

Motoko, face beet red, turned around and headed for her room. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she heard the words, 'Could it have been her first kiss?'

Motoko groaned and fell on her knees. She face-faulted.

"My first kiss… stolen by a spineless pervert…"

_He's not entirely spineless. He kissed you! Heck, he __**French kissed **__you!_Inner Evil Motoko said.

"Shut up." The Real Not-Evil Motoko said. "I do _not_ like that pervert sleaze ball."

_Oh, but you enjoyed the kiss, did you not? _Inner Evil Motoko countered.

Motoko said nothing, her face flushing. How could she have enjoyed that kiss? It was _Keitaro_ kissing her, for Pete's sake!

"Could it be that I am falling in love with Urashima?"

_Heck yeah you are!_

"How many times have I told you to shut up?" Motoko angrily whispered to herself.

"Ah, Motoko?" Naru asked.

The swordswoman was snapped out of her internal chat with her 'evil self'.

"What is it, Naru sempai?"

"Who are you… um… talking to?"

Motoko blushed, her face becoming crimson red. "N-No one! I was just, ah, thinking of, uh, ways to kill that stupid, brainless idiot named Urashima!"

Su jumped on Motoko's back and asked, "What is a stupid brainless idiot?"

"You are…" Naru muttered, sweatdropping.

"Whatcha mean?" Su asked innocently.

Motoko managed to get Su off of her before returning to her room to try forgetting about what had happened and to just meditate. She sat on the floor, Indian-style, and closed her eyes.

It was useless.

She couldn't think of anything else except the French kiss Keitaro gave her. And for some reason, it made her heartbeat speed up to an almost impossible rate.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Keitaro screamed as he crashed through the roof of Hinata-Sou, headfirst.<p>

"OOF!"

Keitaro groaned, feeling his head throb in pain. But… _What is this under me? It doesn't feel like a pile of debris… it's… so… soft._

"Ouch... where am I?" He opened his eyes and attempted to get back up.

"U-Ura... Urashima?"

"Eh?" Keitaro looked down. Although he was relieved that a large splinter of wood didn't stab him, the sight that met his eyes was both pleasing and scary. Pleasing, because Motoko was naked. Scary, because she had a murderous look on her face.

_Motoko._

His hand was groping her breast. And she wasn't wearing her wrappings.

Wait... what?

Keitaro began to freak out. Motoko would definitely kill him for groping her. Oh, wait – she'd _double-_kill him, for both groping her and staring at her nude body, at two areas in particular.

Keitaro would have found this whole thing very sexy and arousing if only he didn't know that the woman that he had '_accidentally'_ groped was a master swordswoman that would slice him into a million tiny pieces for doing so. _I swear, _he thought, _that the only thing keeping her from killing me was the plenty witnesses around and the fact that my body is hard to dispose of._

Motoko reached for her katana.

_Oh, no! What am I going to do!? She's going to dice me, and then they're going to have to make a DNA test to identify my dead body!_

"Urashima... first you French kiss me, and now you touch me when I am changing my clothes!"

Keitaro put his arms in front of his face, getting ready to face judgment.

"I'M SORRY!"

"DIE!"

Motoko attempted to hit Keitaro with her sword. A large blast of ki came out of it and directly at Keitaro.

"Eep!" Keitaro dodged just in time and ran out of the room.

Motoko followed, all the while trying to hit him.

"Hmm?" Kitsune wondered. The swordswoman and the _kanrinrin_ just passed her by. It looked as if Keitaro had done something wrong and was now running away from Motoko.

"Wait... Why isn't Motoko wearing anything?"

Kitsune smiled her fox smile and ran after them.

"Good thing I brought my camera!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... that was so short. Even the AN's are longer than the story. And by the way, I never noticed. This was my first one-shot, whatever that is. I had never bothered to write one before. But yeah! So… REVIEW!**

**Miki: If you review, you'll get a picture of Keitaro and Motoko kissing! *holds picture up***

**Motoko: WHAT?**

**Rant: Motoko and Keitaro, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Miki: Rant, why are you wearing a cast and why d'you have a black eye?**

**Rant: You said that I had to pole dance with Naru! She almost killed me y'know!**

**Miki: Oh yeah, right. But look! *holds picture up***

**Naru: *walks in and sees picture* WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? MOTOKO YOU BI-**

**Miki: *pulls out AK-47 and shoots Naru in the head* Language, please!**

**Motoko: Miki, give me that picture.**

**Miki: NUUU! IZ MINE!**

**Motoko: *takes picture***

**Miki: NUUUUU!**

**Motoko: *gives it back***

**Miki: Eh? *looks at pic* Ooh, Motoko autographed it! Yay!**

**Keitaro: *looks at Motoko* Hey, babe.**

**Motoko: Hey, Kei-kun!**

**Rant and Miki: *blushing and jaws hanging open* BABE?**

**Rant: What the heck was that all about? Eew. That was so OOC for you, **_**kanrinrin.**_

**Keitaro: *autographs picture and gives it back***

**Miki: Kewl! So now, readers, if you review, you'll get a picture of Motoko and Keitaro kissing with their autographs on it.**

**Naru: HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU- *is shot repeatedly***

**Rant: *prods Naru's figure with his foot* She's dead!**

**Miki: Uh-oh… I killed her! ... Oh well, who cares? *shoots Naru one more time before walking away***


End file.
